wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Ironside
Edward Ironside 'is a Paladin, Archaeology Professor and a Soldier. Known for wandering about Stormwind aimlessly, he is a member of the Eventide Estate.. Early Life Edward Ironside was born 12 years before the opening of the Dark Portal to William and Ada Ironside on a farm south of Hearthglen. Not very much of his childhood was known, but he spent a majority of it farming, and taking care of his father's animals. He had a particular favorite chicken he named Charro. There was a particular incident involving a bully from his childhood, where he had maimed the boy with his father's scythe. When asked about it, Edward usually goes cold and gets uncomfortable. Joining the Army At the age of 15, Edward had a falling out with his parents, and decided to join the Army of Lordaeron. Hearing about the Orcs, who had recently invaded, and the influx of Stormwind refugees, he wanted to fight for his homeland against what was thought to be the next target for the invading armies. Joining the Knights of the Silver Hand and The Second War Shortly after joining the army, He was sent to be apprenticed by Percival the Aegis. After that, they had both joined the Knights of the Silver Hand. He learned quickly, and by the age of 19, he had taken the oath as a full fledged Paladin. He fought in many campaigns in the Second War, including the defense of Quel'thas, The Siege of Lordaeron, and the Battle of Blackrock Mountain. This had changed him greatly, from being the starry eyed heroic Paladin to the cynical alcoholic he is today. Interbellum and the Fall of Lordaeron After the Second War, Ironside had taken a leave from active duty to travel around Eastern Kingdoms. He spent a lot of time around Ironforge, and Dalaran. From there he spent a lot of time in the libraries, where he discovered his love of history and mysticism. He would spend hours researching various cultures, concepts, and objects. He worked with the Explorer's League on many of their digs. But following an all points recall by Uther, he returned to Lordaeron to deal with rumors of a cult sabotaging grain shipments. The Culling of Stratholme Joining Uther, Arthas and Jaina to Stratholme, he left with the former two when Arthas gave the order to cleanse Stratholme, after that, he joined Jaina with many of the other Paladins to Kalimdor, where he helped establish a colony with the other refugees. Batlle of Hyjal Untrustworthy of the Orcs, but following orders, he joined the rest of the alliance of necessity in defending Hyjal from the Burning Legion. He was gravely injured when the Alliance defenses were run through during the assault. After some time recovering he received a special dispensation to go to Lordaeron and discover the fate of his homeland. Lordaeron Having arrived at Southshore, what he had discovered, to his horror, was a land covered in plague, undead, and demons. He made his way, in secret, to Hearthglen, where he had discovered his farm in ruin, his parents missing, and Hearthglen taken over by a new faction, the Scarlet Crusade. Briefly, he had joined the Order to help combat the undead threat, but had soon discovered the horrifying corruption and subterfuge that lie behind the Crusade's leadership. His first trip to Northrend Looking for answers, Ironside commissioned a ship to Northrend, where he had discovered the Tuskarr. As Ironside had been an avid fisherman his entire life, he had connected with this newfound race, and used their settlement in Dragonblight to find answers. Months of searching the wastes of Northrend he finally came about a Death Knight, he couldn't believe it. It was his old master, Percival. In his thirst for immortality and power, the old Paladin had been turned and risen by Arthas. After a long battle in the frozen wastes, Edward stood above the lifeless corpse of his former master. Stormwind After a rather long journey, he had ended up in the newly rebuilt Stormwind. He had immediately joined the military, and purchased an apartment within the city, a home he still maintains. He began teaching squires the way of the Light as a way of continuing the teachings of Percival when he was righteous. 'CONSTRUCTION. Will fix any timeline or lore inconsistencies as I discover them. Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:WIP